


Days Like This

by seatbeltdrivein



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatbeltdrivein/pseuds/seatbeltdrivein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[CoS fic, written for "challenge 13: escape" at fanfic_bakeoff] Ed can't stand Munich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Like This

Sometimes, it was easy to forget he had a home. Every day Ed spent in Munich was another notch on the measuring stick of his fear. One day, he thought, one day he would wake up and there would be no Resembool. He wouldn't roll over in the morning and catch a glimpse of the picture of him and Alfons and think of his brother. He wouldn't laugh away a cringe every time he saw a wrench, his next breath a sigh of Winry's name. He would just wake up to nothing but this moment, where the sun poked its unwelcome hands through the window and pulled Ed out of bed, to his feet, and back into a world that would never understand.

One day, he would wake up and _belong_ in Munich, and Ed couldn't think of a single thing more terrifying than that lonely thought.

So he worked and sweated and bled for the day he would escape this hell crafted specifically for him by the Gate. He pushed past the mirrored faces he'd loved in his childhood and kept right on going, running headlong toward the very second that Al would be standing at the end of his path, finally within arm's reach.

Ed had worked _so hard_ for it—but when Alfons shut him into the rocket with a plea to remember, something strange rose up in Ed and rebelled.

As he passed through the Gate, hundreds of eyes and hands grabbing at the tiny vessel, Ed swore he heard a voice much like his mother's whisper, "You're never satisfied, are you?"


End file.
